1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to vibrator massage blankets for wear by a pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blankets for mounting on pets such as dogs or cats are widely used. They provide warmth, protection, and a feeling of security, however they provide no stimulus to the animal. Most pets, particularly dogs, enjoy massaging by their owner or other person. Such a person may not be available when massage or rubbing is desired by the dog. It would be desirable to provide such a blanket that provides for massage to a pet as well as the traditional functions of a blanket. It would further be desirable that the massage blanket is self-contained so the pet is not confined to particular locations for receiving power for the vibrators.
German Patent (DE 4 140 507) to Erich, published in April 1993, describes an electrically heated horse blanket with a strap for securing the blanket around the body of the horse. Heating elements are supplied with current from a battery fitted into a battery pocket of the blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,963, issued Nov. 7, 2000, to Black et al., describes a vibrating blanket with a mechanism for adjusting the vibration frequency and intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,771, issued Feb. 2, 1999, to Shuto et a l., describes an incubator mat having a vibrator within the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,703, issued Feb. 1, 1977, to Rosen et al., describes vibratory therapeutic elements disposed within a blanket-like article.
French Pat. (FR 2 731 145) to Max, published in September 1996, describes a therapeutic blanket with Velcro or hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,711, issued Dec. 4, 2001, to Yamaguchi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,264, issued Apr. 22, 1980, to Uebel, each describe cylindrically configured, unbalanced rotor type vibrator motors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a massage blanket for pets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a vibrator blanket for use with pets. The vibrator blanket has a pouch containing a battery pack located on the back of the animal, such as a dog, for energizing a plurality of small vibrators distributed within the blanket for imparting vibration to various locations on the pet. The blanket has an inner and outer layer between which the vibrators and electrical wiring are installed so as to keep the pet from damaging the vibrator system. The battery pack may contain conventional or rechargeable batteries. A switch is incorporated within the system to select different levels of vibration as desired. The blanket may also be split at the belly and incorporate straps having buckles or Velcro hook and loop material for securing the blanket on the animal. The under-blanket is preferably at least one layer of insulated fabric upon which up to 25 vibrator motors are mounted thereon per side of the animal below the backbone. Separate battery packs having external control switches for selecting level of vibration are installed so as to be on each side of the back of the animal. Alternatively, the battery packs may be wired together and the system operated by a single switch mounted on one of the battery packs. The vibrator motors are preferably cylindrical in shape, being of the unbalanced rotor type and held in individual rubber boots having mounts, which may be connected with the insulated fabric. The mounted motors and electrical wiring are covered by another layer of lightweight material such as synthetic rubber that is both heat and fire resistant. The battery power packs are preferably made with synthetic material covering having a heat and fire resistant internal lining.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a blanket that may be secured on the body of a pet such as a dog that has a therapeutic effect.
It is another object of the invention to provide a blanket as above which incorporates a vibrator system for massaging the pet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a massage blanket as above which is self-contained.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a massage blanket as above which is battery operated and provides a battery pouch containing a battery pack that may include standard or rechargeable batteries
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a massage blanket as above which provides a switch for actuating and selecting a desired level of vibration.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.